Portes ouvertes
by minifantome
Summary: OS. Poudlard a toujours été un lieu magique où se passe des choses étranges et fantastiques, n'est ce pas? Alors pourquoi ses portes ouvertes devraient-elles se dérouler normalement?


**Un petit quelque chose, comme ça... J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire! Je vous adore :D.  
><strong>

**L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (JKR) mais l'histoire si.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Hermione regarda sa fille, Rose, qui trépignait d'impatience. Comme les cent trente autres parents qui avaient pris la peine de se présenter aux portes ouvertes de l'école de magie, elle attendait patiemment devant Poudlard.<p>

Le soleil darda ses rayons sur la jeune femme qui frissonna lorsque la chaleur atteignit sa nuque. Son gilet ne couvrait pas correctement ses épaules et les rayons brulants lui firent du bien.

« Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de venir ? » Demanda Ginny à Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ramena sa lourde chevelure rousse en arrière et tira vivement sur le bras de son fils.

« James, ça suffit ! Siffla-t-elle. Laisse cet escargot à cornes rases tranquille !

-Quand est ce qu'ils ouvrent ? Je veux voir papa ! » Bougonna le garçon en croisant les bras.

Ginny ne prit pas la peine de répondre et secoua la tête.

« Je n'aurai pas du venir, n'est ce pas ? Fit-elle en regardant Hermione avec une mimique désespérée.

-Si vous ne faites pas un esclandre, ça peut-être une bonne chose. Hasarda la jeune femme.

-Tu sais très bien qu'entre Harry et moi c'est resté… Explosif. » Grogna Ginny en se renfrognant légèrement.

Hermione détourna les yeux d'un air songeur. Depuis que Ginny et Harry avait divorcé, deux ans plus tôt, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à s'éviter. Les seules fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble s'étaient vraiment très mal terminées.

Il se trouvait qu'Harry était professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal à Poudlard et qu'il faisait partie des personnes qui encadraient la visite de l'école. Un superbe moment en perspective.

« Et moi ? fit Hermione. Pourquoi suis-je ici, déjà ?

-Pour te changer les idées, Hermione. Ça va te faire du bien. » Dit Ginny d'un ton encourageant.

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de reporter son regard sur le lac. Aucune vibration ne venait en troubler la surface.

« Ça y est, ils ouvrent les portes ! » Fit soudainement Rose en tirant frénétiquement sur la main de sa mère.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard entendu et pénétrèrent dans Poudlard en traînant les pieds.

.

.

Hermione inspira et chercha l'odeur de vieux livres qu'elle connaissait tant. Cette bibliothèque lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment retrouvé l'atmosphère studieuse et agréablement feutrée de la pièce. Cet endroit lui rappelait tant de souvenirs…

Bien qu'il y eu de nombreux parents dans la pièce, elle sentit brusquement une présence familière se profiler à l'horizon. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à accueillir un ancien camarade de classe.

Ce qu'elle vit la plongea dans l'effroi le plus total.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un homme grand et blond. Son visage, marqué par les années, restait néanmoins assez jeune. Son regard, métallique, se plongea dans celui d'Hermione sans qu'elle puisse détourner ses yeux.

« Drago… » Souffla-t-elle, oubliant tout ce qu'elle devait faire ou ne pas faire.

L'homme blond en face d'elle fronça les sourcils et sa bouche ne fut plus qu'un mince pli désapprobateur. Il agita la main avec agacement et fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'Hermione. Complètement hypnotisée, cette dernière ne bougea absolument pas.

« Qui t'a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, Granger ? Grinça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Euh… Je… » Bredouilla la jeune femme.

Hermione eut l'étrange impression que son cœur se brisait en milles morceaux et que quelqu'un était en train de le piétiner joyeusement. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire son prénom, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était un réflexe qu'elle avait pris depuis trop longtemps. Sa seule pensée en cet instant fut que Rose ne devait pas quitter Ginny. Il était hors de question qu'elle le voit.

« Tu quoi ? Repris Drago, l'obligeant à reporter son attention sur lui.

-J'ai été surprise de te voir, voilà tout. Conclut succinctement Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, Granger. » Grogna Drago en faisant mine de se détourner.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle devait en rester là. C'était ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire et elle savait que c'était la chose la plus juste et la moins dangereuse. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fit. Mue par une envie incommensurable de lui parler juste un peu, elle laissa les mots franchir ses lèvres :

« C'est vrai que c'est ton problème si tu es coincé dans le corps d'un homme de trente ans avec l'esprit d'un adolescent de dix sept ans. »

Drago se retourna d'un bond.

Son regard devint extrêmement dur et il s'approcha d'Hermione à grands pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du le provoquer. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir comment il réagissait lorsqu'elle appuyait sur la corde sensible. Mais c'était beaucoup trop… Bon d'entrer en contact avec lui.

La main de Drago apparut à hauteur de ses yeux. Il pointait sa baguette magique sur le front d'Hermione. Elle frissonna. Dans son regard, il n'y avait que de la haine. La jeune femme sentit une douce douleur l'envahir et forcer le passage de ses yeux, mais elle refoula ses larmes. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

« Comment tu sais ça, Granger ? Fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Je… On me l'a dit. Je travaille au ministère dans le département de la santé. En tant que médicomage internationale.

-Tu l'as dit à d'autres personnes ? Demande-t-il, soupçonneux.

-Bien sûr que non, enfin ! Je connais mon métier ! » S'indigna la jeune femme en le poussant légèrement.

Drago rabaissa doucement le bras. Ses yeux avaient un peu perdu de leur éclat coléreux.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais exactement ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Hermione décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et lui dévoila ce qu'elle savait de son état :

« Tu étais auror. Dit-elle en maitrisant tant bien que mal le tremblement qui agitait sa voix. Tu as perdu la mémoire en mission. Tu te souviens simplement des dix sept premières années de ta vie.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Rien d'autre.

-Je suis sûr que tu en sais plus. Dit-il en relevant sa main, sa baguette à nouveau pointée vers la jeune femme.

-Tu… On ne t'a rien raconté sur les treize années dont tu ne te souviens plus. Récita Hermione comme s'il s'agissait d'une leçon bien apprise. Si quelqu'un le faisait, tu pourrais perdre la vie à cause du choc émotionnel que cela produit chez la plupart des patients qui ont subit ce genre de… Perturbation.

-Et bien, je vois que Miss Je-sais-tout n'a rien perdu de ses qualités, ricana Drago en abaissant à nouveau le bras.

-Je suppose que tu es là pour une raison bien précise… marmonna Hermione en ignorant la remarque blessante de son ancien condisciple.

-Tu supposes bien, Granger. Devine donc.

-Tu es ici pour te souvenir progressivement de ta vie passée… N'est ce pas ?

-C'est ça. Et toutes les personnes qui me connaissent ont pour ordre de ne pas me dire un mot, un seul, sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces dernières années. »

Hermione baissa la tête et ses cheveux cachèrent ses yeux. Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire…

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais demander une chose pareille, Granger. Poursuivit-il. L'aversion que j'ai pour toi a du se poursuivre toutes ces années et je doute que j'ai échangé beaucoup de mots avec toi depuis treize ans, non ? Je ne parle pas aux sang-de-bourbe. »

Hermione ravala la réplique cinglante qui menaçait de sortir violement de sa gorge et se contenta de lui lancer un regard furieux. La répulsion qu'il éprouvait pour elle ne lui avait pas manqué. Comment aurait-elle pu lui dire la moindre petite chose, de toute façon ? Il ne l'aurait pas crue. Et cette fois-ci, pour sûr, il se serait évanouit. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle n'avait pas été en charge du dossier. Il la haïssait. Littéralement, vraiment.

Cette révélation soudaine inscrivit dans le cœur d'Hermione une douleur vive et intense. L'impression que quelque chose lui broyait les entrailles se fit pressante. Tout ce qu'elle refoulait depuis des semaines était en train de se manifester. La tristesse lui serra le ventre avec violence et ses mains se mirent à trembler. C'était tellement dur. Cela durait depuis si longtemps. Ce calvaire qui n'en finissait plus d'envahir sa vie… Et elle fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire. Elle ne réfléchissait plus. Elle faisait, simplement.

Ses bras firent le tour de Drago et elle se serra contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son torse. Son odeur vint immédiatement chatouiller ses narines et elle se rendit compte qu'il utilisait toujours la même eau de cologne. Depuis treize ans.

Elle resserra sa prise, ses mains s'agrippant fermement autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle refoulait ses larmes. Il lui avait tellement, tellement, manqué…

Le retour sur terre fut plutôt rude. Elle sentit deux mains la saisir par les épaules et la plaquer vivement contre une étagère. Une mère qui accompagnait son fils poussa un cri indigné. Drago ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Furieux, il dévisageait Hermione avec un dégout non feint.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de te toucher ? Qu'est ce que t'as bon sang, Granger ? »

A cet instant, la barrière qu'Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir en place céda définitivement, et avec grand fracas. Elle fondit en larmes, sous les yeux médusés de Drago qui s'écarta d'elle avec vivacité.

« Je… Ne… M'appelle pas… Granger. Hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Tu t'appelles quoi, Weasley ? C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pour faire visiter l'école à vos petites belettes ? Fit Drago avec dédain. Je m'en contrefous de ça, Granger !

-Je suis… Hermione… M…

-Hermione, non ! » La coupa une voix autoritaire.

Tournant rapidement la tête sur le coté, hébétée, Hermione s'aperçut que Ginny venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et se dirigeait vers eux.

« Je suis désolée. Fit aussitôt Hermione d'un air abattu, oubliant momentannément Drago. C'est tellement… Dur…

-Hermione, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas. » Dit Ginny d'un ton apaisant en passant sa main autour des épaules de son amie.

Elle remarqua les yeux rougis de la brunette et fusilla Drago du regard. Hermione se calma légèrement, évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux de Drago. La bibliothèque était à présent presque déserte.

« Laisse là tranquille ! » Ordonna sèchement Ginny à Drago.

Ce dernier ne bougea absolument pas, regardant dédaigneusement la rouquine qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire cesser les tremblements répétés d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas laissé dire son nom ? Interrogea-t-il, impassible.

-Parce que. C'est comme ça. Elle ne doit rien te dire qui puisse te faire te souvenir de trop de choses. Son nom t'en évoquerait. Vas-t-en maintenant ! » Siffla Ginny.

Drago ne répondit rien. Ginny se rendit compte qu'il avait envie d'en savoir plus mais qu'il ignorait les conséquences des informations qu'elle pourrait lui révéler.

C'était mieux ainsi. C'était ce qu'Hermione pensait. Il allait retourner à sa vie et retrouver peu à peu ses souvenirs. S'il ne les retrouvait pas, alors il se construirait une nouvelle vie. Sans elle. Sans elles. _Elles_.

« Ginny, fit Hermione d'un ton pressant en repoussant vivement le bras de son amie, où est Rose ?

-Devant la porte de la bibliothèque, avec James. Pourquoi ? » Dit la rouquine, étonnée.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle s'éloigna de son amie et s'élança à la suite de Drago.

Comme dans un film où tout se passe au ralentit, elle le vit poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte. _Pitié, non_. Il tira lentement dessus. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. _Merlin, faites qu'elle soit partie !_ La fille d'Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Rose et Drago se regardèrent sans un mot. Leurs yeux se sondèrent, impénétrables. Puis, brusquement, les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent de larmes.

« Papa ! Tu m'as manqué papa ! » Cria-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Elle se jeta avec force dans les bras de Drago, le faisant tituber. Ce dernier semblait abasourdi. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Hermione. Il la scruta puis finalement, son visage se décomposa complètement et il dit :

« Ton nom, c'est Malefoy n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le regard de Drago devint vide et il s'évanouit.

.

.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit, Harry ! Bon sang, tu devais être au courant ! Hurla Ginny sur un ton qui frôlait l'hystérie.

-Ce que tu peux être bouchée ! Répliqua la voix d'Harry, furieuse. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien. Si j'avais su ne serais-ce qu'une seconde qu'il serait là, j'aurais dit à Hermione de ne pas venir !

-Imbécile, rugit Ginny avec une intonation digne de Molly. Tu aurais du t'en douter ! Tu aurais du en discuter avec le directeur de l'école au lieu de flirter à tout va !

-Ginny, je ne supporte plus ton comportement et tes insinuations!

-Moi non plus, Harry, je ne te supporte plus. Crois-moi, nos disputes ne me manquent pas ! »

Hermione poussa un soupir. La voix de Ginny venait encore de monter d'une octave. A ce rythme, l'école entière allait bientôt être au courant de leurs problèmes d'ex couple.

L'ancienne Gryffondor lança un regard à James, assis à coté d'elle, qui fixait obstinément ses chaussures, l'air malheureux. Rose se tenait debout à coté d'Hermione et avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de son père, étendu dans un lit aux draps immaculés. Quelle idée d'être allé dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard ? Ces maudits rideaux qui séparaient les différentes pièces laissaient filtrer absolument tous les mots.

« Je crois que je vais finir par te haïr, Harry ! Glapit Ginny.

-Tant mieux. »

Un silence buté suivit ces quelques phrases. Finalement, la voix de Ginny se fit plus feutrée alors qu'elle demandait :

« C'était qui, la femme qui était avec toi dans ton bureau ?

-Une de mes collègues. Répondit calmement Harry.

-Entre elle et toi, il y a quelque chose ? Fit la voix de Ginny qui venait de baisser d'un ton.

-Ecoute, Ginny…

-Je sais, tu es passé à autre chose. Coupa la jeune femme. C'est normal. Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas du… Me mettre en colère. »

Hermione eut brusquement très envie de se boucher les oreilles. Au moment où elle allait le faire, elle entendit Harry dire à voix basse :

« Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'allais dire, Ginny. »

Puis ce fut le silence. Hésitante, Hermione recula finalement ses mains de ses oreilles et renonça à les boucher. Elle attendit deux minutes, puis, n'y tenant plus, se leva d'un bond. Ce silence était plus qu'inquiétant. Etaient-ils en train de s'entre-tuer sans bruit ? Elle posa doucement sa main sur le tissu du rideau et l'écarta d'un geste brusque.

Elle surprit alors Harry et Ginny en train de s'embrasser. Fougueuse semblait être le mot parfait pour qualifier leur étreinte, qui, de toute évidence, était mue par une certaine passion. Harry se détacha de Ginny et jeta un regard étrange à Hermione. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement avant de tourner les talons, les laissant seuls.

Elle se réinstalla au chevet de Drago et demanda innocemment à James :

« Ton papa vient souvent voir ta maman à la maison pour se disputer avec elle? »

.

.

Deux semaines passèrent. Durant ce laps de temps, Drago n'ouvrit pas une seule fois les yeux. Hermione vint le voir tous les jours, parfois avec Rose. Les minutes semblaient s'écouler à une vitesse accablante. Plus les jours passaient et plus l'état de Drago devenait préoccupant. Les chances qu'il se réveille étaient désormais minimes.

Assise à coté de son mari, Hermione essayait de ne pas perdre espoir. Elle était là depuis près de deux heures maintenant et ses jambes engourdies semblaient lui hurler de faire quelques pas pour les dégourdir. Saisissant son sac à main, elle décida d'aller boire quelque chose. Une bonne tasse d'infusion d'armoise lui ferait du bien et lui changerait les idées quelques minutes.

Au moment où elle se levait, une main saisit fermement son poignet. La surprise la fit sursauter et elle retint une exclamation de stupeur. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago et l'entendit clairement baragouiner :

« Je cherche mon alliance.

-Quoi ? » Fit Hermione, interloquée.

Drago ouvrit alors largement les yeux et fixa le plafond. Après une seconde de battement, il murmura d'un air rêveur :

« Cette armoire est en train de me tomber sur la tête et va m'assomer. Je n'aurai jamais du essayer de la soulever pour voir si mon alliance était en dessous. »

Drago tourna la tête vers Hermione qui était à moitié debout, interdite. Elle se rendit compte à présent qu'il la reconnaissait parfaitement et que son regard était de moins en moins vitreux. Un sourire fatigué vint éclairer les traits du jeune homme, et, finalement, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle disait :

« Imbécile.

-Je sais, Hermione.

-Tu ne sais rien du tout ! En réalité, tu n'avais pas de mission ce jour là, n'est ce pas ? Tu m'as menti quand tu as dit que tu en avais une !

-Je suis désolé.

-La prochaine fois que tu perds ton alliance, Drago, rentre à la maison directement. Jure-le. Jure que tu le feras. »


End file.
